The choices of love
by Blue rose water
Summary: Sari is heart broken. Blitzwing is injured in a fight with Megatron. What would happen if they happend to meet? Will she help him? Will he be able to heal her? You'll just have to read and find out. Bumblebee/Sari/Blitzwing Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! All belongs to the creators of the cartoon. The only thing that belongs to me is the story. Thank you enjoy and please comment.

Sari ran crying into the park, she was miserable and wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. Bumblebee had found a femme auto bot girlfriend, sari had been dumped even before she had a chance to say how she really felt about bumblebee. She was heartbroken or was it spark broken? With her new upgrades it was hard to tell, along with her body maturing so did some feelings she had been holding in, in fact she didn't know she even had these feelings until recent. When she had seen the femme with bumble bee Sari had immediately whipped out her auto bot skates and ran as far away as she could. Prowl had seen what had happened and immediately chased after Sari. He had been aware of Saris liking for Bumblebee for quite a while. In fact the whole team had known for quite some time, they had never said anything of course. Bumblebee unfortunately was a very dense bot when it came to theses sort of things. He immediately had thrown himself at the new femme bot Sentential had brought with him to earth, the first chance he got. Saying that the team was against this hardly explained how they felt about the situation. At first they had tried everything, from breaking them up to trying to get Sentinel to deport her back to Cybertron. However no matter what they did it never worked, until something really bad happened. After a few check ups from Ratchet on the two auto bots and some ninja art form Prowl, it was discovered that the new femme bot and Bumblebee had a spark connection. That sealed it there was nothing that the team could do any more. Breaking up a couple was one thing but trying to separate a connection was a completely different cyber park. It was no use the femme was here to stay. The team had tried for a long time to keep Sari away from the base and to hide the truth, but it would never last forever. Especially with her birthday coming up in a week, she was bound to come into the base. They had tried their best, Optimist had told her that she would be in danger because of Sentinel. Ratchet said that there was too many deception risings for her to come and get hurt. Prowl had said on how they were all busy and had little time to play with Sari, bulkhead even threw his opinion in about her not being able to come over for a while. This had Sari surprised yet the team could tell has made her suspicious. She had decided to come do a little investigating herself at the base, but when she had showed up every one panicked. Bulkhead had accidently hit himself with his own wreaking ball and fainted, Ratchet had run off to find Bumblebee, Optimist was out fighting a deception, and Prowl was frozen in place trying not to panic. Sari burst in with a huge smile on her face, or that was until she saw something on the concrete couch that made her face reflect the fact that her very spark had shattered. Prowl turned and almost screamed. Bumblebee and the Femme had gotten very close as of late and were now having a make out session on the couch. At first all Sari did was stare in horror, and shock at the scene before her. The look she had on her face made Prowl want to walk over and rip Bumblebees spark out of his chest and then shatter it into a million pieces, but not of course before he cause his servos some severe damage. The next thing Prowl new Sari was gone in a flash of yellow armor and skates. Prowl had chased after her and had almost caught her, but she had made a sharp turn into a small alleyway and then was gone. Prowl had searched for her for hours on end with no luck, finally he went back to the base deciding to call the Sumdac tower and then is she still wasn't there get help from the others.

**Mean while **

Megatron was angry with Blitz wing for blowing up half of the Decpeticon base and letting the Auto bots get away when he turned into a tank in mid air.

"Blitzwing!" Megatron yelled. "How could you possibly fail me like that?"

"Your Lord ship if I may the auto bots had many on there side and I only had Lugnut to assist me…." Blitzwing said bowing.

"Silence!" Megatron growled, Blitzwing immediately fell silent. "You have failed me to many times Blitzwing, at this point I believe that Starscream has proven himself more worthy."

Blitzwing flinched when he heard this. "Megatron my mighty leader I will surly destroy all the autobots next time." Blitzwing said with his fire face on.

"No Blitzwing you will not." Megatron said in a low eerily calm voice.

"My lord?" Blitzwing was now back to Icy and was looking up at Megatron from his kneeling position.

"No, you have failed me to many times Blitzwing. But I shall spare your life in honor of all the services you have done for me before. From now on you are no longer welcome as a decpticion. You will be forced to live as an outcast on this organic planet till the day you rust and go off line. If you ever show your servos' again you will be considered as bad as an auto bot and will immediately be terminated. I'll give you a two minute head start." Megatron had an evil grin on his face as he said this, he was sure that he had reached the ultimate and most horrible punishment you could give a decpticon, death would have been more merciful.

Blitzwing sat and stared at Megatron for a few seconds before he realized that his time of escaping was running out. He immediately transformed into jet mode and flew his way out of the deception base as fast as he could. But not without getting grazed by one of Megatrons cannon bullets. He flew out into the night air and was seen only as a small shape in the distance.

**Mean while **

Sari looked at her reflection in the huge lake. The park had a lake that Sari would come to when she was feeling down about something. It would always calm her down, and help her to relax. But this time all it made her do was think about bumblebee. Was she really that ugly? She had heard Sentential say how disgusting she was as an organic being. Maybe that was with all auto bots. Maybe Bumblebee saw her as disgusting and vile just like Sentinel. Maybe he did and was just to kind to say it out loud to her face since he was her friend. Sari sighed and began to cry into her palms. Why her? First she found out that she wasn't even human then she found out that the one she loved immediately threw himself at the first femme he saw, and even had the nerve to… to… to do that disgusting thing right out in the open on the couch! Sari burst into a new bout of tears once she remembered them making out on the couch. Just then the clouds parted to show the stars. Sari looked at the twinkling depth and found the biggest one. She new it was childish but she was so broken that she needed to do something even if it did involve turning back to a childish like manner. Hey she was technically only eight so what did it matter? She turned toward the stars and clasped both of her hands together.

"I wish for a friend….. A lover if you will… to help me get over Bumblebee and make me happy. Some one understanding, funny, not to serious, likes to play, will protect me, will be gentle with me, and that will never break my heart ever again." Sari whispered as she looked at the stars with tears in her eyes.

At that very moment Blitzwing was falling from the sky. His wing had been nicked by Megatron's cannon, and he could no longer keep up the flying. He was egested and his body couldn't take any more. He began to fall like a rock. As he fell he tried to aim himself at a body of water in hopes of softening his fall. There he found one now! If he could just time this right he might be able to crash a little softer….

Sari looked up to see something huge fall into the water and cause a small title wave that hit her square in the face. She buckled over and began hacking and coughing and throwing up. She had let out a small scream when the wave hit and had inhaled a large amount of water. Blitzwing after landing in the small body of water went of line for a moment but came to when he heard a small coughing noise next to him. He turned to see a small shape looking to be hunched over and coughing up some wet substance. He tried to get his optics to zoom on to the little shape. When he did he let out a little gasp of despair. Out of all the places to land he had to crash at the auto bots little pet organic's feet. It was humiliating to say the least, but now that he new who it was he was sure that he wouldn't have to worry about Megatron getting him. The little organic was sure to call her auto bot friends to finish him off. He sighed and started to sit up, his servos were going on shut down and red letters were flashing against his vision saying "WARNING DAMAGE PREPARING SHUT DOWN". Blitzwing looked around for a place to shut down safely and began to walk/Crawl towards some trees in the distance. Sari was now done sputtering and throwing up all the water that she had consumed when she saw the thing that had landed in the water get up and move toward some trees. At first she thought it was one of the auto bots but then after closer inspection realized it was a decepticon, to be specific the deception called Blitzwing.

At first all Sari did was sit there staring at the lumbering shape. She should call the auto bots. She had to call the auto bots. A decepticon had just landed right at her feet and she was all alone. The most logical thing to do would be to start running now and hope that he doesn't see me. All of these thought were shooting through Saris head as she watched the huge bot lumber towards the trees. But she couldn't move her body wasn't allowing her to move, she was frozen in place watching and practically waiting to be killed. Then the decepticon faltered and let out a yell when a tree had brushed his right wing. He tore up the tree and threw it in the opposite direction. Sari used her new cybertron eyesight to zoom in on Blitzwing's right wing. There was a huge gaping hole in it and wires that were sticking out of it were going haywire sending sparks everywhere. Sari slowly got up and began to walk toward the auto bot. She walked slowly at first and then took up speed until she was only about a yard away from Blitzwing. Stop! You'll get hurt! Ratchet would kill you if he saw you! What are you doing he is a decepticon! The enemy! How many times have they tried to kill you or take your key? Walk away before it's too late! Sari's mind was screaming all of these thoughts and every fiber of her being was saying to escape while she could. But for some reason she kept going further. At this point blitz wing had noticed the small organic approaching him. He let out a small growl and swiped at the organic. But missed, not doing any real damage since she had dodged with speed only a cybertronenis possessed. His optics grew wide when she didn't heed his warning. This organic was either very brave or very stupid. He didn't really know which but he was too egested to move any more. He and the Organic eyed each other warily.

Just then Blitzwing turned to Crazy, "Oh it's so cute! Can I keep it! Can I? Can I?"

Sari flinched when he randomly changed to Crazy, he was really loud and she really thought that he might try to keep her as a pet. "Ummm….." She really didn't know what to say.

"Oh! It can talk to? Now I really want it as a pet!" Blitzwing reached out his hand to grab sari but found that he couldn't properly lift of move the limb. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! It seems like my arm is not working! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He began crackling madly. Then started to sing "Fero shaka" a French song that he had once heard on the radio.

Sari began to move closer again slowly. Her brain was screaming all sort of stops and run away while you still can but her body just wouldn't do it. Against her better judgment she just kept moving forward. Finally she stopped and just stared at the deception. Blitzwing stared right back at the human just then her eyes flashed a Bright Blue, a cybertronen blue. He stared some more but it happened so fast that he was sure that he had imagined it. Just then she spoke in a clam voice, Blitzwing paused his processors were very sluggish at the moment and he couldn't clearly break down the humans dialect into his own language to understand her.

Sari tilted her head to one side, it seems like the decepticon didn't understand what she was saying. She wondered if he even spoke the human language, but then remembered that she had heard him talk once when threatened Bumblebee and that was in English. Just thinking about Bumblebee made Saris heart hurt. She turned back to Blitzwing and said again, "Why are you here?" Her voice sounded a little thin due to the fact that she was trying to hide her sadness.

Blitzwing noticing the change tilted his head to one side. It took him a minuet but his processor soon told him that this is what organics call emotional pain. He turned to Sari and really looked at her. He saw that she was a lot taller than he remembered her to be, he swore that she was only a small human child not even close to developed yet. But after scanning her, his homeland computer or processor told him that she was a young adult organic. Maybe he had gotten the little organic confused with another female on this planet. His servos weren't in the best shape right now so it was a possibility, or at least it was until she had said his name. He paused as Sari repeated the question she had said earlier except this time she used his name. It had to be her, there was no other explanation. Only three organics new the decepticons by name and they were the little child organic and two males. He was sure that the little child organic was female. Unlike the other decepticons Blitzwing was very observant when it came to the enemy. He took very special care in analyzing and noting the enemy's weakness and strength. The little child had healed all the auto bots after each of their battles and was keeper of the all spark key and was a guardian to a very powerful force despite being so young. He had despite himself taken a special interest in the small organic and even went as far as to look up human anatomy in order to figure out what she was and how she worked. Once Lugnut found out and threatened to tell Megatron the studying immediately stopped and was not mentioned again. He sat there analyzing her for a while before she cocked her head at him and held out her hand. She jumped and landed on his legs gracefully, she then began to walk over to his damaged wing. She began to place her hand on blitzwing's wing and it began to glow a bright white color. Blitzing wing flinched she had done something to him he was sure, it stung a lot at first but then he felt his strength returning. He turned his head towards her and tried to figure out why she would bother to heal him a former decepticon, but she didn't know that yet so it was like she was healing a decepticon. He sat up making Sari yelp and fall to the ground, it would have hurt her but he caught her before she could reach the ground. She now stood on his hand and was staring at him optic to optic.

"Why would you help me child?" he asked.

Sari looked him in the eye, she felt as if he was staring into her very core and reading all her thought and emotions, in fact it felt quite a bit revealing. It took all her self-control not to cover herself with her arms even though she was fully dressed. "Just like you I have nowhere to go and nobody left to be with. I'm all alone, and you're no different."

Blitzwings examining eyes widened, "How do you know that I'm alone? Of all you know I have Lugnut waiting for me to kill you and Megatron hoping for your corps."

Sari shook her head, "No your alone, when I was healing you told me you were alone."

His optics glared at her, "Don't insult me organic, I didn't say anything to a human such as yourself."

"You didn't have to tell me with your mouth I felt your very essence, it is in pain like mine and has nowhere to go just like me. Your mouth said nothing, but your spark said everything." Sari said glaring right back at the Decepticon.

Blitzing was at lost for words, this small organic had felt his spark? Was that even possible? He had heard of such bonds but it was only between cybertronens. Once you turned decepticon such feelings and bonds were for fitted, there was no chance of such a bond ever happening. Though it may have been possible, he left the decepticons after all…. It wasn't as if he was nailed down to anything anymore. He was interrupted by sari starting to climb down his arm. He watched as she pivoted around his armor and down to his legs. She landed with a soft thump and began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going organic?" Blitzwing asked a little panicked at the thought of being left alone though he would never admit it.

"I'm leaving seeing that your all healed and since you're a decpticon it would be dangerous for us to be seen together right? Your Megatron would probably have your head and spark for talking to an organic and not killing it. No?" Sari turned to look up at Blitzwing when she said this her eyes flashing a small hint of sadness.

"What about you? What will your precious autobots say if they figured out that you helped a decpicion?" Blitzwing smirked at Sari his optics also holding a little sadness.

"What do you want form me? Decepticon? What can you possible have form me? I have already healed you there is nothing else that I can possible think of doing that that couls help you out." Sari said while turning and staring to walk away once again.

Blitzwing stared at the strange organic female as she turned her back to him walking away in the opposite direction. He looked at the sky and then at the place where she had been standing. That's when he made his decision. After all he had nothing to lose he was a decepticon that had been disowned and he most certainly had no where to go. He transformed into jet mode and took off for the sky.

Sari had just arrived at Sumdac tower and quickly transformed into her human form. She looked up at the building and slowly began to walk into it. Rain dripped down and began to cover her face and body drenching her cloths and hair. She smiled to herself, even the sky was crying for her. She then began to run into the building, she didn't see the jet hovering overtop Sumdac tower. The jet hovered over the tower before it flew away from the tower and into the closest alleyway to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing belongs to me except the story plot, anything elses belongs to the ones who made TFA. Enjoy!

Sari woke up and groaned, her whole body ached from transforming so many times last night. It really took a hard strain on her human body the most she had ever done was three times in one day and that had its side effects, yesterday she even broken that record by transforming six times, double of what she normally did, she was really feeling it now.

"All well I deserve a day off any way! After all I am nursing a broken heart….." Sari mumbled the last part grumbling as she sat up. She turned to look at her window to see the sun shining though her curtains she winced as the bright light hit her face. "Oww…. Not even the sun will let me rest huh?" She stretched hearing her bones/wiring pop into place. She really wasn't sure what part of her was organic and what parts were cybertronian. She and ratchet had set up a date in order to give her a full scan to see what made her tick. Sari laughed sadly there was no way that she was going back there for a while. She couldn't face them after what she saw there was no way. Sari couldn't help but feel betrayed, how could they do this to her, not telling her about Bumblebee. What did they think that she would never notice? Of course she would find out there was no way that she wouldn't! Tears started to come to her eyes; she quickly wiped them away shaking her head.

"No crying Sari! You're a big girl now! I know I'll spoil my self today! Yah! I'll do what all the other girls do on TV when something bad happens! Eat ice cream and sit and watch Movies all day!" Sari stood up with a smile on her face she felt a little better now that she had a plan for what to do today.

Sari stood up and got dresses into her normal yellow/orange & white dress (I have a lot of trouble telling certain colors apart from others so sorry if their not exactly correct.) and took a deep breath before heading out Sumdac tower. Her first stop would be the video store; she heard that there were lots of new releases out. Sari headed toward the store going over in her head all the things she would need to buy.

**Meanwhile **

Blitzwing walked out of the alleyway, he groaned from having to sleep in the cramped alleyway. His servos and memory chips were foggy. How had he gotten in an alleyway? What was he doing away from the decepticon base? He quickly did a scan over his memory chips trying to figure out what had happened the night before. His optics widened when he remembered all the events that had taken place the day before. He had been banished…. No longer a decepticon….. not an autobot…. He had no where to go… he was alone…. In fact he would have happily died if that girl hadn't interfered….. That girl! Of course! She was the answer! She had fixed him, so she should take responsibility for her actions and help him! After all he was pretty much ready to die so it was really kind of her fault that he was now here. Blitzwing stood up and tried to gauge where the girl was, how was he going to find her in this big place? He began to pace, she probably left the tower and even if she didn't, she was probably going off to tell the autobots about him… No! He wouldn't let her she still had to take responsibility for her actions! She couldn't go to the autobots, he would watch her, yes he would follow her, he would follow her until she helped him! Blitzwing flew off into the sky, in search of the young organic female.

**Sari's POV **

Sari had just entered the video store, she didn't know what to get, in the dramas and movies she saw the girls would rent chick flicks and gushy movies like the Titanic and Legally Blond. Good movies she had to admit, but anything romantic made Sari wince. Her romance life was over with Bumblebee that was for sure, not that they had ever officially been dating….. But she had done everything to help him realize, from only riding with him and refusing Bulkheads kind and Sincere offers to ride with him instead of Bumblebee. All the signs were there! She even sat through his rants about how he was sick of how the others treated him like a child half the time because of his size. He would say on how he would show them all that he could do great things and that he was after all the best auto bot in the universe! And you know what she truly believed him! She had always smiled cheering him on and saying on how he truly was the best, or at least was the best to her…

"Sigh… I have got to stop thinking about him, its becoming a sickness." Sari said as she moved on to another shelf.

Action movies were her favorite, she would rather watch those than any mushy romance movie. After a while she decided on two movies Iron man and The Incredible HULK, she had been wanting to see them for a while now, and what better way to do that then sitting on the couch and eating her favorite ice cream cookie dough. Sari smiled maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all….

**Blitzwing POV **

He had been searching everywhere! No matter where he went he always seemed to hit a dead end! He had seen two organic females that had red hair like the small female organic that had healed him. He had followed them and confronted them, but all he got was two very different organic beings and a whole lot of screaming that nearly blew out his circuits once the females saw him.

"UHH! Once I find the small female organic I'm going to crush her into scrap metal! Nobody should be this hard to find!" Blitzwing's red face said.

"Now you know that we can't do that, the best chance we have is to make the small organic girl take responsibility for what's she's done." The more logical face of Blitzwing said.

Just then he heard the words "Auto Bots Roll Out!" and an extreme pain in between his wings before his world went black.

**Autobot's Pov **

Prowl banged his head on the cement wall, the auto bots had been trying to get a hold of Sari for a while now and she refused to pick up her communicator or answer her messages. He didn't know what to do. Sari was like his litter sister, so innocent and young. He sighed when he got back from chasing Sari it took Ratchet and Bulkhead to stop him form launching himself at Bumblebee. He even tried to aim his throwing stars at him, but Optimus has walked in tackling him efficiently stopping him from putting Bumblebee off line. He was then dragged out of the room but not without cursing Bumblebee in Cybertronian and human. After words Optimus had found out what had happed from Bulkhead and Ratchet, due to the fact that Prowl was still to angry to properly explain it without going into a new bout of cursing at Bumblebee. When Optimus had found out he had looked sad but not shocked or surprised, after all it was to be expected they couldn't hide if forever and it wasn't as if they could do anything about Bumblebee and the femme Bot it just wasn't going to happen. Though he could understand Prowl's anger at Bumblebee, in fact he wanted to throw a punch at the yellow Bot himself, but being the leader he held more responsibility and didn't exactly have the privilege to do such a thing. Optimus frowned and was about to say something when the alarm sounded, it was a Depecticon, Blitzwing to be specific. Optimus wasted no time he immediately yelled, "Auto Bots Roll Out!" The fight would have to wait till later. They couldn't find Bumblebee or the Femme anywhere so the three autobots left without them. When they saw Blitzwing Prowl aimed his throwing Stars and Blitzwing immediately fell.

"Strange, he didn't even put a fight, I wonder if his processors are really screwed up…" Bulkhead said.

"No time for that Bulkhead let's just get him back to the base and put him in one of the cells." Optimus said.

Bulkhead shrugged, and transformed with his teem heading off to the autobot base.

**Sari's POV **

Sari had been walking toward the Sumdac tower when Captain Franzone drove by. He saw all the bags that Sari was carrying and asked if she wanted some help or a ride. Sari had thanked him and started to step into the passenger side of the car, when she felt a horrible pain in the center of her back, letting out a blood curdling scream, Sari collapsed before she could get into the car.

Franzone was in a frenzy dodging car after car his sirens on. He had been talking to sari calmly and she was about to step into his car when she let out the most pained scream he had ever heard in his life. His first thought was to rush her to the hospital but then he remembered that Sari was not fully human so a hospital would do her a little good. He then turned the car around and started driving as fast as he could toward the auto bot base. If anyone could help her it would be them. The base came into view and he quickly skidded the car to a halt and started yelling, causing all of the auto bots to rush out of the base. What they saw made there sparks stop in there chests.

Franzone was holding Sair's body limp in his arms, she wasent breathing….

"What happened?" Optimus and Prowl yelled running toward the small forms.

"I don't know! She was fine and then she just screamed and collapsed!" Franzone said frantically shaking Saris body trying to get her to respond.

"Bulkhead get Ratchet!" Optimus screamed.

"What's wrong Optimus?" Bulkhead asked stepping out f the base and freezing up when he saw Saris limp body.

"Don't just stand there get Ratchet!" Prowl yelled.

Bulkhead didn't have to be told twice he was gone from the door way crashing and yelling could be heard from inside. He was back in a flash dragging a cursing Ratchet behind him.

"Oh my Primus…." Ratchet said looking at Sari. "Well don't just stand there get her inside the medical bay!"

Prowl gently picked up Sari from Franzone's hands and ran to the medical bay after Ratchet.

"Place her there!" Ratchet said pointing at a medical slab. "Come on Sari wake up!" Ratchet was now hooking Sari up to several machines, the monitor machine just showed a flat line. He quickly took two shock pads and attempted to shock Sari back to life. "Come on kid the well of sparks isn't ready for you yet! Get your butt back here!" Ratchet was yelling at Sari. He shocked her again. It wasn't working! He turned the power to medium and tried again, Sari's body arched in the air due to the shock. Ratchet was getting desperate now and in a last attempt turned the power as high as it would go. Sari's body once again shot up from the table. "Come on kid! Pull though! I've lost too many of my comrades during the war there is no way I'm going to lose you too!" Just then Ratchet heard the most beautiful sound in his life, Sari gasped for breath, she stared breathing again, shallowly but all the same it was still there. She was breathing! "Oh thank you Primus!" Ratchet breathed. He picked up a blanket that sari had used when she had lived with the auto bots, and covered her small form.

When Ratched stepped out of the room he was bombarded by Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowls questions.

"Is she alright?" Optimus asked frantically.

"She's as stable as I could get her. She almost went off line even though she has no physical wounds. I did a scan of her and there was no internal damage either. She really has no explanation of why she reacted she did, it has no explanation….."

"But she'll be ok?" Bulkhead said hope dripping form his voice.

"As _ok _as we can hope. It's really too early to tell. We will just have to watch her for a while and hope for the best." Ratchet said rubbing the back of his neck. "In fact we should probably take shifts watching her, there really is no say on what may happen to her."

"I'll take first watch, I've been wanting to see her for a while." Prowl said turning toward the medical bay door.

"Ok you take first watch and then well decide who will take the second watch." Optimus said.

Just then Bumblebee decided to walk in, the femme bot was no where in site. "Hey Guys! What's up?" He said with a big smile. "Me and Angel were just out together, did I miss anything?"

All the auto bots gave him there own personalized death glairs. All of them using all of there will to stop from launching at Bumblebee.

"So where's Angel?" Prowl hissed.

Bumblebee didn't catch the distaste in his voice and rolled his eyes. "I don't really know, she just got up and left saying something about girl stuff and so on and so forth, she just sort of ran of in a hurry."

"Oh? Maybe she got sick of your pompous ego and finally left you for another bot." Prowl growled out.

"Prowl" Optimus warned, fighting to hold back his own growl towards bumblebee.

"Hey man, what's your problem anyway? What the slag! I didn't to anything to you, so stop laying all of your frustration on me and Angel! In fact it almost is like you were against us getting together since the beginning! Come on man why are you being such a jerk!" Bumblebee started to yell.

"You want to know the truth? You really want to know!" Prowl began to scream back."

"Yah I would you piece of scrap metal!" Bubmlebee yelled.

"Prowl! Bumblebee! Both of you stop it right now!" Optimus yelled over there screaming. "Bumblebee go to your stasis chamber, Prowl go take your shift! I don't want to here any more of your bickering or so help me I will personally break you both up into scrap metal!"

That got Prowl and Bumblebee to shut up. Still glaring daggers at each other they went there separate ways.

"Jerk" Bumblebee muttered.

"Incompetent fool" Prowl growled under his breath.

They both glared at each other before Optimus yelled at them again.

"Hey Optimus I'm going out for a bit, to go see Sari. She is my one friend I can count on to support me, unlike some bots! Bumblebee said glaring at Prowl.

Ratchet quickly tackled Prowl who has just launched himself at Bumblebee again. "How dare you! You have not right to even say her name! Stay away from her!" He growled attempting to claw at bumblebee without hurting Ratchet in the process.

"Oh yah! Bring it on you heap of scrap metal!" Bumblebee said his stingers out.

"Bumblebee, Sari is in the medical bay she is beat up pretty badly little buddy." Bulkhead said over prowls threats.

"What? When did this happen? What happened?" Bumblebee said his stingers immediately being replaced by his hands his optics growing wide. "Why didn't anybody tell me?

"Oh I don't know maybe because you were to busy sucking face with Angel to worry about it? Megatron could have attacked with a whole arsenal and you wouldn't have been able to pry your face away! So why would Sari be any different?" Prowl said.

"Back off man!" Bumblebee said.

Prowl opened his mouth to respond with more threats and insults when a loud explosion happened in the medical bay.

"Sari!" All the auto bots yelled running toward the medical bay. When they got there they all gasped. Sari was sitting up with her eyes closed. When she opened them her whole eyes were glowing bright blue. She turned her head when the autobots gasped. The blue was brighter than what they had ever seen on an auto bot, and it wasn't just Sari's pupils but her whole eye including the part that should have been white. Sari turned her head toward the auto bots and jumped off the table, walking past the autobots she began to head away form the gasping group when Bumblebee walked in front of her.

"Hey Sari are you ok?" He said reaching down to touch her.

Sari looked up, her eyes flashed pure deception Red and she immediately threw one of her energy balls at bumblebee knocking him into the wall against the hallway.

"Sari?" Optimus said.

Sari didn't speak; she simply turned now in her autobot form. The auto bots gasped her right eye was bright Blue and her Left eye Bright deception red. Sari turned and started to turn again when Optimus tried to stop her. That's when everything went down hill. Sari went bizerk attacking every auto bot in the base. By the time she was done all the auto bots were down for the count.

Sari turned her head in the direction she was originally going. She could feel it the connection she had been yearning for. She knew of nothing else she didn't know who anybody else was all that mattered was the connection. Sari walked off toward the prison cells.

So what do you think? Comments are welcome. But please constructive criticism nothing mean. If you don't like don't read. I don't know If I should add in a little prowl/Sari into the fic. Or what, in all truth I just kind of want Prowl to stay a very protective big brother role. As for Bumblebee I really don't know what to do with him… Well thank you for reading and comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blitzwing POV **

Blitzwing blinked, his optics showing a blurry imaging. He sat up with a groan. What had happened to him? One minuet he had been looking for the girl and the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in between his wings and then darkness….. He scanned his back optics now clear and in focus, he had a patch in between his wings. He had his processors scan his body for any damage. Blitzwing cursed, it had turned out that the auto bots had disabled and removed all of his weapons off, and on top of that they had blown a hole in his back! What the Slag! The hole almost went all the way through him! In fact if the shot had been over just a little bit more it would have hit his spark chamber and he would be off line. Now that he was no longer part of the decepticons he really had no real problem with the autobots, but this might just give him a new reason to become there enemies again. Blitzwing looked around the room and growled in his throat he was in a cybertronian prison cell. Its appearance was of a large cube, the walls were a see through substance almost like glass. But this was not nearly as weak as glass no theses special walls were made out of a type of alloy that cybertronian scientists had been working on for years. Built to hold off six times the weight of a bot the size of bulkhead and built to last several of years on end never eroding away. It had been tested by ultra Magnus himself, and it wouldn't even yield to his hammer, so in conclusion it was impossible to get out of. On top of that Blitzwing had no weapons so he really was stumped. He had sat there pondering his predicament for quite a while finally falling into a shallow stasis nap.

What? Blitzwing had been jolted awake by some loud sounds… He sat up and tried to hear what the sounds were. His sensors picked up… Where those explosions? What on cybertron was going on out there? He could hear yelling and then nothing….. _silence_. Hmmm…. What could that have been about… Just then Blitzwing felt something very strange. He quickly dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. His spark chamber on fire. What was happening? It hurt! He could feel his spark pulsing, but that wasn't what bothered him. He could feel another spark beating that wasn't his own. If felt like it was in his very chest but it wasn't his spark beat. His own spark slowed to match the beating of the other spark. Decepticon spark beats were more erratic and shorter then an auto bots spark beat more panicked. No one really knew why but once a Bot become a decepticon there spark beat changed as well as there armor coloring and optic color. An auto bots spark beat was slower more relaxed; it had a soothing quality to it. Blitzwing's eyes widened as he felt his spark beat slow down to an autobot's slow smooth beat, it was such a painful transition! He wanted to scream and rip at his spark chamber. He could feel the other spark beat coming closer, he could hear the beat, feel it in his own chest, and his very body shook to the beat of the other spark. He could hear a high shrill screaming now it was resounding all around him, he finally realized that the screaming was coming from his very voice box. Just then the doors leading to the prison cell chambers opened light flooding through the door way, a shadow falling on Blitzwing's crumpled form. He looked up through blurred optics to see a small form. Upon closer inspection he realized that the beating was coming from this being! The very beating he could feel was coming form this small thing? He sat up still clutching his spark chamber. He tried to focus his optics on the small being that was now walking up to his cell. It was a she, and appeared to be a cybertronian femme bot except a whole lot smaller. It had yellow/orange and white armor, with what seemed to be blazing blue blades sticking out of its arms. But the most amazing thing that really caught and made Blitzwings optics widen to tire size was the fact that one of her eyes were a blazing blue while the other was a blazing red. But not just any red, no this red matched his eyes exactly. Nobody really knows this except for the decepticons them selves, but a decepticons eyes are each a different and unique shade, some times not even noticeable, but it is sort of like a human finger print. No finger print is identical, and just like a finger print It is the same for a decptions eye color. Only a decepticon can pick up on the difference. But this femmes one eye was the exact shade of his not one difference. She came to stop in front of his cell and just stared at his crumpled form her head cocked to the side. Just then she raised her arm and slashed her blade against the side of the cell, it had no effect of course. She seemed to glare at the clear wall and began to slash like mad. The wall was not budging….. She began to get frustrated Blitzwing could tell. It was as if he could feel her emotions and thoughts. It was so peculiar, and hurt quite a bit it was like all of these new things were coming on to his body like a water fall crushing him and making it harder for him to breath. He watched as the femme kept slashing at the wall of the cell still not stopping, her anger and frustration reaching a new level. He wanted to reach out and calm her, his very spark ached every time she gave a new frustrated slash to the wall, she was in such pain, so much loneliness just like him, he wanted to stop her pain nothing else mattered. He reached out his hand toward her. She paused looking at him again as if trying to figure out what he was doing. He crawled over to the side of the wall that she was facing. He placed both of his hands flat on the glass like substance she seemed to study him for a while before she retraced her blades and placed her hands over where his own were touching the glass. He could feel her warmth through the wall, it was impossible but yet he could feel it almost as if she was right next to him in the very cell he was now kneeling in. Nothing else mattered but her, all that was important was watching her and making sure she stayed with him. All of these feelings came down on top of him right at that moment; it was not a bad thing but jut really new to him. Like uncharted territory that just had to be investigated and explored. Something in him clicked then it was almost as if an instinct had kicked in and all he knew was the word _protect_, at that very moment he understood that form then on his very purpose would be to protect this little being this being that was now staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a loud screeching at the doorway. He looked up to see a pink and white auto bot femme, not nearly as small as the one in front of him, normal size. She had white lines going down her face under her optics. The underside of her hands, feet, faceplate, back of her arms and legs were white. The rest of her body was covered in hot pink, and she had an autobot insignia on her chest plate. On closer inspection of the femme in front of his cell he realized that she had no insignia at all, neither autobot nor decepticon, she was undefined a mystery in her own right. Just then there were several flashes of light that hit the yellow femme in the shoulder, she screamed and fell to the floor UN moving. A red puddle was forming around her still body. Blitzwing blinked frozen in shock, red… So much red like a decepticons crimson eyes. Just then he felt a searing pain in his own shoulder, he felt him self slowly falling to his own hands once again. Then it registered, she was hurt…. The femme was hurt…. He lost it, he didn't know what happened after that all that he knew was that his very spark was shattering and his emotions were going hay wire.

**Auto Bots POV **

The auto bots all woke up with there processers scrambled, they all felt like they had been hit by a truck. Each one was going over there memory chips when they herd a loud scream.

"Angel!" Bumblebee yelled running toward the scream, all the other autobots in hot pursuit. They just arrived to see angel shooting her cannon at a small yellow femme bot. They watched at the femme Bot fell to the floor in one sweep a red puddle forming around her small still body. The room seemed to freeze and every one didn't dare move or breath, to shocked to understand what had just happened.

"SARI! OH MY PRIMUS SARI!" Prowl yelled.

All of the auto bots ran toward Sari, Prowl in the lead. His beautiful little sister, his daughter, his baby, his Sari…. His little girl was bleeding all over the floor….. Once they reached the body Blitzwing started screaming cursing them in cybertronian. He was going crazy in his cell, reaching for Sari and curing and screaming the whole time. Hateful eyes on the autobots bots but more directed toward the pink femme in the corner of the room than anyone else. His eyes were glowing, but what made Prowl and the auto bots gasp was that his left eye was a Bright autobot blue while his Right was a normal decepticon red. Just like Sari's eyes except her right had been blue and her left red…. Just like Sari…. Wait _Sari_! They had to concentrate on Sari, the puddle was growing now. More blood then he had ever seen in his life Prowl turned as ratchet pushed him out of the way. Prowl glanced at the cursing Blitzwing, they would question him later right now Sari matterd the most.

"Move! Give her air!" Ratchet yelled as he scooped up Sari and rushed her to the medical ward. "Hang in there kid!" All of the auto bots rushed after Ratchet into the medical ward. "What are you all doing! I can't work with you all in here! Prime you stay here with me, I may need help! All the rest of you get your metallic butts out of the medical station!

"I'll stay." Prowl said stepping forward.

"No! Your to emotional right now Prowl you'll get in the way more then help. Right now I need someone focused!" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet's right, why don't you go with Bulkhead and go find Bumblebee and Angel and figure out what's going on." Prime said.

Prowl growled when he looked around, he couldn't believe it every one was there except Bumblebee! He had stayed with the femme rather than worry over sari who had been bleeding on the floor! Oh it was official he was going to put him off line.

Bulkhead shook his head; he could see the killer's intent in Prowls eyes. There would be no Optimus and Ratchet stop him this time. He was afraid that Prowl would really put Bumblebee off line. Not that the yellow bot didn't deserve it, after all Sari was always there for him, even when he was winning about the smallest things, but still deserve it or not, he couldn't allow Prowl to do something he would regret later.

"My Primus take mercy on that yellow Bot's spark, cause Prowl sure as heck isn't going to, that's for sure." Ratchet said running for bandages and hooking up the heart/spark monitor to Sari's still body.

"Yah well I'm glad you asked me to stay here with you Ratchet, I would rather not see my teem kill each other. But in all truth I dint know if I would stop Prowl…. I probably just let him; maybe even help him at this point. Said Optimus reaching to help ratchet remove Saris Dress/Shirt so they could bandage her shoulder.

"Yah…. Im afraid that I would do the same thing…" Ratchet said.

**Blitzwing's POV**

Empty… Everything is so empty….. he could no longer feel it… the spark beat…. The femme's spark beat had stopped… He could no longer feel it… They took her away, they took away the femme. He was thrashing around the cell he would get out she needed him! He could feel her calling him! Not with words, no but he could feel her emotions calling him. Even if he could no longer feel her spark beat her emotions were still reaching his. He had to get to her! Blitzwing looked at the door way where they had taken her. How could they! He would get her! He will break down theses walls in order to reach her! Those were his last thoughts before his world went black…..

**Auto Bots POV **

Prowl burst into the cell room Bulkhead running after him. Bumblebee was kneeling besides Angel on the floor. She was sobbing while Bumblebee held her shoulders.

"It was so horrible! There was a horrible little organic being right in the base! I thought it was going to melt me with its acidic goo just like Sentinel Prime had said! When I started to follow it and ended up in the prison cell room! But I saw a small autobot femme instead, she was standing there looking at the prisinor and… and… they were so strange t-that… I-I… didn't know what to do! My body just acted on its own and I shot her! I hope the femme is alright! What if the disgusting organic got to her? Im so scared Bumblebee! What if the ugly organic comes for me too?" Angel burst out into another bout of sobbing when she said this.

Prowl's face flashed disgust at the pink femme. "You know the whole reason where hear is to protect those _Disgusting Organics_ as you call them."

"B-but that's only at a distance! Where we don't have to touch them! How would you know? I was all alone facing one of those horrible little monsters, with no one to save me, and you come in acting like it's the most normal thing in the world to have an organic wandering around the base spreading germs and any other horrible contaminants they carry!" Angel said, her face plate was showing anger and she was sobbing.

Prowl snickered he was about to respond in order to stop Angel's endless ranting. When He noticed Bumblebee glairing at him his optics flashing dangerously. His hold on Angel tightened and he gave Prowl a clear _back off or else sign._ This didn't phase prowl a bit in fact he was about to walk over and set Bumblebee straight, he even had his hands on his throwing stars. When he heard a crashing sound coming form the cell in the corner. He turned his head to see Blitzwing, eyes glowing a dangerous blue and red his face was something….. It wasn't his intelligent face….. It couldn't be his red face the color was all off….. So that left…. Crazy? Except instead of his usual Insane laughter and idiotic babble he was Roaring as loud as his voice box could muster pushing all of his body weight against the cell door. That hadn't really worried Prowl at first when he entered the room. But upon closer inspection he could see a crack in the cell cube.

"In possible…." Angel murmured. "Ultra Magnus himself had tested those walls with his hammer there's no way that they can be broken…"

"Well apparently its possible!" Bulkhead said taking out his wreaking ball and moving the other frozen auto bots out of the way just as shattering pieces of the wall went flying towards them as Blitzwing broke out of his cell.

Bulkhead threw his wreaking ball at Blitzwing, Blitzwing didn't move his body just standing there his face toward the ground. Just as the Wreaking ball was just inches from him, he caught it in his left hand, stopping the attack and grabbing the cord of the ball with his right hand. He began to swing the cord while holding the ball. Bulkhead got picked up with the string, him becoming the wrecking ball this time, as blitzwing let go of the cord sending Bulkhead into the wall making a very large crater.

"Uhhh…. guys there is something _wrong_ here… Is this the same Bot who had transformed into a tank in mid air several times in row and that went down by just one shot not just a couple stellar cycles ago….." Bulkhead said rubbing his head and looking in shock at Blitzwing.

"I don't know what this guys deal is, all I know is that I'm going to be the one to stop him!" Bumblebee said pushing Angel behind him and taking his stingers out.

Prowl would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so concentrated on Blitzwings still form in the middle of the room. What Bumblebee was doing might seem cute and heroic to some people. But after knowing him as long as he did he knew that Bumblebee was just showing off for Angel. You could tell because he was slightly shaking in fear. Barely noticeable, but prowls ninja training helped him spy the slight movement. Bulkhead was also eyeing his friend with a slight frown on his face plate.

Bumblebee ran at Blitzwing who was still standing in the middle of the room unmoving. His stingers out ready to strike, he made a bee line for Blitzwings spark chamber. Blitzwing just like last time stayed unmoving until Bumblebee was practically touching him. Then at the last moment he grabbed Bumblebee under the shoulder dodging his stingers in the process, flipping him over his head and onto his back behind him on the floor. Bumblebee was too stunned to move and just laid there. Blitzwing then lifted his foot and kicked Bumblebee in the head officially knocking him out.

Angel screamed causing Blitzwing to growl and hold his head. Prowl narrowed his eyes. The way he was fighting…. he wasn't attacking. No in fact Prowl felt like he had seen this fighting tactic before. But where? He eyed Blitzwing tiredly as Blitzwing once again went still in the middle of the room. Just then Prowl understood. Sari! Sari had acted the same way as Blitzwing was when she had first woken up. In fact when she attacked them it was only when she was being touched or stopped. It was as if she hadn't recognized them at all and didn't even realize they were there until one of them made a grab for her. On top of that her eyes were exactly like how Blitzwings optics were right now! But what did it mean? Just then another ear splitting scream resounded from Angel who was against the wall now.

"Don't move or make any noise! If you don't move or make noise he will leave you alone!" Prowl said not moving form his spot still looking in Blitzwings direction.

"What are you saying? He just attacked them! Were going to die! Just like them were going to die! I don't know about you and your ninja code! But I'm not ready to die! I have to much going for me! Unlike you I'm a young and very pretty Bot that has a lot going for her!" Angel said going into hysterics now.

Prowl growled ignoring Angels rambling, praying that she would just shut up and not move. Blitzwing moved, lifting his head form looking at the floor to Prowls direction, he made no move to come forward. But the small movement of his head made Angel scream again, before Prowl understood what was going on he felt a whoosh of air go past his left ear and watched at a light shot at Blitzwing. Blitzwing dogged the cannon fire and seemed to metalize at Angel's side. He grabbed her around her kneck and threw her up against the wall stopping her attacking he then kneed her in the stomach and threw her into the ground. Angel shuddered and blacked out just like Bumblebee.

Then he turned and looked at Prowl again….

"Where is she?" Crazy's distorted voice said, in a serous tone, his eyes saying that nothing but the truth was acceptable.

Prowl paused, "Who?"

**Ratchet and Optimus POV**

Sari was bleeding all over the medical slab. Her blood was making the metal slab turn red, and a small red waterfall was starting to flow off the table. Optimus wanted nothing more to go off line right now. How could he let this happen? Sari had been just an innocent child and now she lay here losing all of her life with this red liquid that was flowing out of her. He watched as he handed Ratchet bandages and disinfectant. Ratchet cleaned the wound and began to bandage as fast a he could in hopes of stopping the bleeding. It was hard though; the red liquid was making everything slippery including ratchets hands and was soaking through the bandages before he could even place them on properly.

"Slag it!" Ratchet said after throwing the tenth bandage aside. That's it I'm going to have to staple the wound closed!" He said reaching for the machine that would provide the staples.

"Ratchet are you sure…." Optimus asked looking at the medic Bot with a questioning look. Staples were meant for the auto Bot armor or wiring/Organs. There was no say how it would affect Saris delicate skin and wiring. The fact was that this should be a last resort.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?" Ratchet said picking up the machine and walking towards Sari's still form.

All of a sudden they heard Angles screaming voice and Prowls yelling.

"Ratchet your ok here right? I have a feeling that I'm needed elsewhere." Optimus said with a frown.

Ratched sighed, not taking his eyes of Sari and quickly motioned to the door. "Go, Sari needs all my attention so I can't help right now. Just make sure those kids aren't getting into too much trouble."

Optimus nodded and ran out of the room. He couldn't stand to be in there any longer. To have to see Saris liquid flow form her body had been pure torture. The fact that he could do nothing to help her other than stand there and watch as Ratchet put staples' into her body was a horror fiasco from a horror movie. He ran/ Drove out of the room as fast as his autobot body could carry him.

**Prowls POV**

"What?" Prowl asked dumbfounded at what Blitzwing had just said.

"You hear me! Where is she? The white and orange femme is my future spark mate! I can feel the connection." Crazy said his voice serous.

"Prowl still shell shocked from what he just heard glared at Blitzwing. "You're lying Deceptcions can't have spark mates! Everyone knows that once you become a deceptcion your spark loses its ability to bond! What your saying is not possible! You chose evil and now you can't bond end of story."

Crazy growled, "You fool! Of course I know that it's impossible yet is has happened! There is nothing anyone can do now! We have a spark bond and if strengthened that same bond will lead to us becoming spark mates!"

Prowl go into a fighting position, "I didn't think that you were this crazy Blitzwing this goes beyond even for you. If you think you can just barge in, and say that you have a magical spark bond with one of my team members your way out of your processors."

Crazy laughed, "You autobots deem to protect life and organics and bring peace, yet when I try to explain that I have a spark bond you immediately jump to fight."

"That's because you're a decepticon you deem to destroy peace, and kill all organics!" Prowl growled.

"But I'm no longer a deceptiocn." Blitzwing said.

"You Liar!" Prowl yelled. He wanted to run at Blitzwing and rip him apart for his lies, but if what he said was true… He would never believe a lie like this, but it did explain the way Sari acted, and her eyes…. If what he said was true than hurting him would be the same as hurting Sari she would feel the pain and may very well die in the condition she was in right now.

Just then Optimus entered the room, whipping out his ax he charged at Blitzwing.

"Optimus No!" Prowl cried. But he was two late…..

Well that took forever to wright! Tell me what you all think! Coments please! Constructive criticism only! As I have said before and will probably say again DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT OR READ! As for all the rest of you, enjoy! And once again comment! I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter and how I should go about it. I also wonder what you all think of Angels character? Does it suit her?


	4. Chapter 4

Well yah…. Sorry….. About the wait and all…..yah….

"Optimus no!" Prowl screamed. But he was to late…..

The ax embedded its self into Blitzwing's shoulder. An unholy scream shook the foundation of the Autobot base.

Prowl and Optimus covered there ears. What was making that sound! They turned to Blitzwing expecting him to be the source of the horrible noise. But his mouth was completely closed.

Prowl's head snapped up. Of course how could he have not seen it before! He felt sick to his stomach. These screams… this voice… It was Sari…..

"Sari!" Prowl and Optimus screamed in union. They began to run towards the medical bay and stopped at the door way in shock.

There stood Ratchet both hands against the side of the medical table that Sari's now still body lay. Ratchet's head was hanging and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ratchet…." Optimus was not sure how to ask that question that was on everyone's minds.

Ratchet looked up at the two Autobots and shook his head looking down at the table sadly, "She is in the Well of Allsparks now boys."

"No…. No…. Sari….." All prowl could do was whisper to himself as he sank to his knees.

Optimus was also lost on what to do. "I… I will set up a proper burial for her….. Sari deserves nothing less than a warrior's burial….. For all that she has ever done for us….." His voice breaking between words, finally he stopped not being able to talk and just stared at Sari's body.

"Spark Mate?" A voice that sounded like it was gurgling metal and rocks could be heard behind Prowl and Optumus. They both spun around to see Blitzswing but he looked right through them as if they were not there. His optics were trained on one person and one person alone.

Optimus once again whipped out his ax but Prowl grabbed his hand forcing it down and shaking his head.

"Spark mate?" Blitzwing repeated this time running towards the still body. When he reached the table he froze and looked down at the still Sari in horror and shock.

"Why… why…why…" Blitzwing fell to the ground sobbing real organic tears. He didn't understand even in his unconscious mind, he felt as if he was being torn apart his very soul was shattering. Everything that he cared about was gone; he didn't know what to do the very world was falling from under his feet.

In a last ditch attempt he reached down to sari and lifted her body up, placing her over his chest and in the process over his spark chamber. There was still hope if he could just pull this off she should be fine. He opened his spark chamber and placed her so that her own closed spark chamber would be directly over his open one. Once the light form his chamber touched Sari's skin her spark chamber flew open showing a small glowing light barely there and about to go out. The two lights merged and there was a great flash of gold before the room dimmed down to show a red light almost like a thin string gong from Sari's chamber into another room. The red string shattered into a million pieces and a loud scream followed it.

That had to hurt Prowl mentally flinched, he understood what had just happened and knew that it was Bumblebee that had just screamed.

"What was that!" Optimus was looking around franticly trying to figure out what had made the second ungodly noise of the day.

"Don't worry, it's just Bumblebee he's not physically hurt, though he might be in a lot of pain later though." Prowl was focused on Sari and Blitzwing.

Blitzwing placed Sari gently on the medical slab. Smiling he bent down and kissed her on the head before collapsing to the ground out cold.

Ratchet ran over to Sari and began testing her vitals, "She's….. Alive…." Ratchet was at loss for words. Blitzwing had brought her back! He couldn't believe this, this would have to be the very first recording of an autobot and decepticon becoming spark mates!

"Ratchet what's going on?" Optimus was in shock he wasn't sure if what he just saw was real, and would love if ratchet would confirm that he wasn't crazy.

"Sari and Blitzwing are now mates. It's as simple as that." Prowl was in shock sure, but after all the signs he had seen he couldn't help but expect it.

"How…." Optimus couldn't grasp it no matter how he tried he just couldn't get the concept down.

"In all truth Optimus were really not sure. It doesn't make any sense to me. The main thing I'm worried about is Megatron, if he gets wind of this there will be a lot of problems." Ratchet was eyeing Blitzwing on the floor as if asking himself wither he wanted to treat him or not.

"I'm not too worried about that, in order to become a spark mate you have to truly want to love and devote yourself to that person. So I believe that they will both be fine." Prowl was not exactly ecstatic about what had just happened. But it could not be helped what's done is done. There is nothing they could do to change it so they may as well try and live with it.

"Very well then, Ratchet check and make sure that Blitzwing is alright. It seems that he is one of us now, whether we like it or not." Optimus had now come to terms with what was happening but like Prowl was not exactly happy with it, however understood that nothing could be done.

_**(TIME SKIP!)**_

Sari woke up feeling like she had been hit by a truck (No pun intended) her body hurt like crazy and her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Her mouth was sticky she really wanted something to drink. She tried to open her eyes but the light made her feel like her head would explode into a million pieces,

"Water…" Sari rasped.

"She's awake!" Prowl's voice could be heard to her right.

"Quick get her something to drink!" Optimus could be heard moving around.

Sari cringed as something thick and sticky was forced down her throat. They had given her oil, Sari could drink it and have it not harm her. She found out one day when she got overly curious and tried it. After a couple scans from Ratchet it was discovered that it didn't really have any affect on her. Though it was still a little too thick for her to officially like, so she didn't drink it often.

"Sari, are you ok?" Prowls voice was filled with slight worry.

Sari tried to open her eyes again and this time managed to do it. "Im ok…" Sari mumbled. She looked around to see that she was in the medical bay Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus were crowding around her.

"What happened?" Sari's voice was getting stronger and beginning to return to its normal sound.

"That's a long story kid…." Ratchet began shifting his optics around nervously.

"What do you mean a long story" Sari was confused. "And why does my shoulder hurt?"

It was Optimus's turn to look away. "Sari I…."

"Sari there is a lot we need to tell you and well let's start out with this first." Prowl interrupted Optimus.

He then stepped to the side so Sari could see what was behind the three autobots.

Sari gasped covering her mouth with her hands and began looking at prowl with wild eyes.

"Sari as you know Blitzwing is behind me." Prowl was trying to keep Sari as calm as possible.

"Why…i-i-is he here!" Sari managed to say.

"Sari do you remember anything before you were knocked out?" Prowl was looking Sari in the eye hoping to find some spark of recognition. When he didn't he sighed and shook his head. He thought she might not remember anything and it seems he was correct. It looked like they would have to break down everything for her.

"Sari what is marriage on your planet?" Prowl asked.

Sari blinked that was a strange and weird thing to ask, however she answered him anyway. "It's the joining of two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of there lives together. Prowl I don't see what this has to do with anything." Sari was confused beyond belief.

"Sari you are now what you humans call married to Blitz wing. You are the cybertronion equivalent to married.

"What?" Was all sari got out before she fainted.

"I know…. I know… Long time no see….. Comment and maybe the updates will come faster. Just Kidding but really though comment it gives me motivation to keep updating.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers Animated. I only own the story, and some characters that I made up.

Sari's sat up and yawned stretching her arms over her head and looking around she saw that she was lying in a medical slab surrounded by what seemed to be curtains? "What happened?" Sari jumped off the medical slab onto the floor, she felt unusually stiff in fact she swore that she heard some cracking, like wires sparking, between her shoulder blades. Sari shrugged it off and began to walk towards the closest curtain. When she heard voices.

"What are you doing harboring a-a-a Decepticon!" A female voice could be heard on the other side of the curtain.

"On the contrary I believe that is none of your business." Prowls voice could also be heard.

"Prowl she's right what is he doing here!" Bumblebee's voice joined the others except his voice seemed to be laced with venom.

"I thought that you of all people would know Bumblebee. After all your spark is still throbbing isn't it?" Prowls sounded smug when he said this.

"What does that have to do with anything!" The females voice spoke over everyone else's"

"Oh nothing at all." The smugness hadn't left Prowls voice.

"Oh, forget it I'll just put him off line myself!" The female voice became even more angry. The sound of a arm canon starting up could be heard.

All of a sudden Sari's body moved by itself, she went into her armor mode and her blades flashed out faster than they ever had before. Before Sari could even blink her skates flashed out and she zoomed into the room. Before anyone even realized she was there she got behind the femme Bot and put her blade to the pink bots neck. "Try it and I will put you off line so that even the all spark won't be able to save you." Sari was surprised by her own voice it didn't even sound like her it was rough and demanding, it reminded her of a million pieces of metal scraping together. She had no control over her body it was as if her instincts had taken over her whole entire physical form. It was only when she heard the canon being retracted back into the femme's arm did Sari regain the ability to move on her own.

"Sari!" Sari's head snapped up to see Bumblebee looking at her with a shocked face. Prowl was also looking at her but seemed more worried than shocked, whether the worry was for her or for the femme Bot Sari wasn't sure. In all truth she had forgotten that they had even been in the room, despite hearing there voices before hand. She had been so surprised when her body had begun moving by its self that she had completely forgotten everything else.

Sari's blades went back into her arms when she lost focus she opened her mouth to say something, when a metal hand grabbed her by the arms and threw her against the wall. "Get off of me!" A hot pink and white femme bot screamed.

"OOf!" Was the only sound that Sari made when she hit the wall. She heard something crunch before she slowly slid down the wall to the ground.

"Sari!" Prowl and Bumblebee yelled. They both ran over to her, but prowl got there first. "I'll be ok once the room stops spinning." Sari sat up and began rubbing her head.

"Bumblebee get your femme out of here before I do something that I severely regret." Prowl said between clenched teeth.

"Bee… I d-d-d-didn't mean to do it! She just scared me! I-I-I was so afraid t-t-that she was going to hurt me! I p-p-panicked!" Angel's voice was laced with fake tears.

Bee looked at the femme's crying face and melted, "Shhhh, its ok, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it. Hush don't worry, Sari's a big girl and will make it though just fine." Bee had wrapped his arms around the femme and began to softly rock her back and fourth.

Prowl held back a gag when he saw what they were doing. He looked down at Sari and saw that she was watching the exchange with a grimace. In all truth Sari didn't know what to think she saw Bee comforting the femme even though it was herself that had gotten hurt. But instead of the bitter hurt she should have felt there was nothing. Just emptiness where there should have been feelings for Bumblebee. All of a sudden Bee fell to the floor screaming holding his spark chamber.

"Honey Bee! What's wrong!" Angel screamed falling to her knees beside Bumblebee, she then turned to Prowl and in an angry voice said, "What is wrong with him! I know you know! That smirk on your face ever since he woke up… I know that you know something, now tell me what it is!"

"Do you really want to know?" Prowl's voice radiated smugness and coldness as he looked at Angel with distaste.

"Don't play with me you pathetic excuse for a ninja bot! You couldn't even save your master in his time of need!" It was Angel's voice that was now smug.

Sari's eyes widened that was going to far. She looked at Prowl and even though he did not betray any emotion she new that deep down inside he was in pain remembering his late master. "Don't you dare ever talk like that to Prowl again do you understand?" Sari's voice was low and calm. "Or else I will cut your glossa out." Sari whipped her blades out to show that she was serous. The femme didn't budge but she did shut up. "Good now that the yelling has stopped, Prowl could you please tell me why Bumblebee is on the floor withering in agony? Also while were at it, why Blitzwing is here?

"Of course Sari if you would climb onto my shoulder I will show you how to stop Bumblebee's pain." Sair climbed up onto Prowls shoulder and he immediately began to walk over to Blitzwing. He then picked up Sari off of his shoulder and placed her on Blitzwing's spark chamber, immediately Bumblebee stopped convulsing on the floor and began to heavily pant. "It would seem to me Sari, that Bumblebee is reacting to the spark connection that you and he once shared."

"WHAT!" Angel screamed

"You see Sari the Autobot's mating system is a bit different than that of humans. Our sparks choose our mates for us. Who ever completes us is the one who is to become our spark mates. However in order to leave us some choice our sparks do something called a spark bond. When a bot has a spark bond, the bot that they have it with, it can be more than one bot mind you, are considered a canadates for a spark mate. Or in organic terms soul mates. Except it is even deeper than that, spark mates souls actually emotionally and physically merge together making them inseparable. If one dies so does the other, they cannot live without one another literately." Prowl was looking over at Bumblebee and Angel while he said this.

"What d-d-does this h-h-have to do with anyone." Bumblebee panted out the words while glaring at Prowl.

"As I was saying Sari, You and Bumblebee had a spark bond at one point." Prowl went on as if he didn't hear Bumblebee.

"WHAT! That's not possible I would have felt it!" Bumblebee yelled.

"However when you were dying, Blitzwing who apparently also had a spark bond with you, unknown to us, (we never would have guessed that Blitzwing out of all bots would be the one to bond with you). Offered his spark to you as a life line, in order to save you. You accepted him, unconsciously true, but you accepted him no less. You and him are now spark mates and bonded for life, if he dies you die, if he gets hurt you'll fell it, and if he screams you'll come running. This is the life of a spark mate, you live for him and he will die for you. Its like organic marriage except deeper and there's no such thing as divorce. You two are bonded for life." Prowl glanced over at the unconscious form of Blitz wing as he said this.

"For life?"" There was a thud as Sari fainted again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I know that if has been a while. But I do not abandon my stories no matter how long I take to update them. Also I have been through a tough move into another state and I have no internet at the moment so bear with me, at least until I can post this. (Once I have internet again that is) I am grateful to all the reviews that I have been getting though. I also wanted to give a warning that from what I can remember Blitzwing would replace his (W's) with (V's) and his (S's) with (Z's.) For example the word (When) would be (Vhen) and the word (Sugar) would be (Zugar) Just so then we won't have any confusion. However some words I will keep the original spelling to help avoid confusion. But I will try to incorporate the V's and Z's into Blitzwings speech. Any way as I was saying I'm sorry for the late notice. I have seen the reviews saying to get off my lazy butt. I must say though it is true, please don't do that again…. It feels too much like flaming. If someone wants to send me a message about my story then please, message me. Also keep up with the great reviews. Also once again I warn you this is rated (M) due to some content that is not suitable for those of young ages. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Love, Blue rose water

"Where am I?" Blitzwing was floating, there was darkness all around him. He felt cold, he couldn't move. "Am I at the vell of all sparks?" Blitzwing's voice just seemed to bounce around in the darkness.

"Blitzwing..." A soft voice that sounded like bells echoed around Blitzwing.

"What whoze there?!" Blitwing turned into hot head and began to look around frantically.

"Blitzwing... what have you done?" The soft voice spoke again though it sounded sad this time.

"Show your zelf!" Hot head was jerking his body back and forth now and becoming more and more irritated.

"Blitzwing...what did you do to my baby?" The soft tinkling voice still sounded sad but curious this time as well.

"Baby, vhat baby? I've done nothing to anyone's baby!" Blitz-wing's face turned to freeze when he said this. It was true decepticons were well known for their cruelty and somewhat borderline evil acts. But never once did he ever lay a hand on any children or baby's. It was simply against his personal moral code. Blitzwing couldn't help but smirk at that, most autobots would blow a circuit even trying to think about that. The thought of a decepticon having a moral code. How Shocking!

"Blitzwing what have you done..." The voice repeated.

"Come out! Only cowards hide!" Hot head was back.

All of a sudden there was a flash of a bright light, and Blitzwing found himself in a round room. But what really caught his optics was the glowing sphere in the middle of the room. The power it was giving off was tremendous. Blitzwing was speechless, the almighty allspark was right in front of him!

"Blitzwing, what have you done to my daughter?" The tinkling voice said but this time it was coming from the allspark.

"D...d-d-daughter?" Blitzwing was only able to get the one word out. He was in complete shock.

"Yes Blitzwing, I can feel great amounts of distress form her and the cause seems to be you. She won't tell me why however, so you will." The allspark was pulsing when it said this, intimidating blitzwing a little bit.

"Wha...What d-daughter?" Blitzwing cursed himself for the stutter that he was displaying usually Hothead would butt in and say something at this point but it seemed that he was in just as much shock.

"My daughter is Sari blitzwing. You have made her upset why? What have you done to my baby?" The Allspark asked.

Sari... Sari... Where had he heard that name before? Wait... it couldn't be... "The zmall female organic!" Blitzwing was confused why was the almighty allspark bringing up the little organic?

"Yes, blitzwing my daughter, what did you do to her?" The allspark's patient voice echoed around the room.

"I did nothing to her! I only meet her in the park once! After that ve vent our separate vays! Though I did zearch her out, I was caught by the autobots before I could find her!" Blitzwing was still nervous, but felt that he had to defend himself somehow.

"Are you sure! Are you sure Blitzwing that is all you did to my daughter! Do you remember seeing a little yellow and white bot? Did you do anything to that bot?" The allsparks voice was commanding now, and left no room for argument.

Blitzwing shrank back, now he was just a little afraid. Vait...a yellow and white bot...The femme! Vaite but then that would mean..."Ummm... You vouldn't mean the yellow bot that I ran into... vould you?" Blitzwing began to shrink back even more as memories flooded his processors.

"Yes, I feel a connection between you two. What did you do?" The allspark was once again speaking in an authoritative voice.

"I...I...I...I might have spark mated with her..." Blitzwing looked at the allspark nervously. He felt like a child being scolded by its creator... Wait, hang on, the allspark was the creator of all bots, and compared to its age he probably was a child. So he is in fact a child being scolded by his creator...

His thoughts were interrupted by the allspark, "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU INSILENT FOOL!"

"V..v...v-v-v-v-v-Vaite, y-your a-almighty I can explain!" Blitzwing was shaking with fear, it was absolutely petrifying the amount of power that the allspark was displaying.

"Do not bother I will look for myself!" The allspark sent out a beam of light that connected to blitzwing like a cord and pictures of his memories began to flash across to the allspark. The allspark then let go and began to look over Blitzwings memories. "Hmmmm..."

Blitzwing was shaking like a leaf. He had no idea what the allspark would do to him. How was he supposed to know that Sari who was the small organic was also the femme? On top of that how in the well of allsparks was he supposed know that she was the allsparks daughter?!

"I see... Blitzwing you have to protect my daughter for the rest of your life. Since you did save her life and the fact that you are the last of your kind. I will allow you to stay mated to her for the rest of your lives. You I must admit you were not the intended, but you will do, seeing how the original one I meant to be for my daughter has chosen another." The allspark's voice was gentle again.

"Vait her intended?" Blitzwing was confused how on earth did that work? You could become spark mates if you had a spark bond and that meant that you could be together for the rest of your life. A spark bond meant that you were intended.

"Yes, well as it turns out you two had a spark bond together, something that I did not see coming I must admit. But I can tell that you will take good care of my daughter. I am trusting you with her life and soul, don't you dare hurt her. All bots are my children but she is of my body. I gave birth to her in a sense. She is me, she is a mini allspark. She has my power and ability. Take care of her and protect her from those who would wish to harm her. Can you promise me that Blitzwing?" The allspark used a tone that said nothing but a yes would be acceptable.

Blitzwing was once again in shock, "Of course, zhe is my mate….."

"Good, oh and one more thing." The allspark sent another beam of light but this time it hit Blitzwing in the chest where his insignia was. That should do it, now everyone will know who you are and what you stand for." The allspark sounded oddly satisfied.

Blitzwing looked down at where his old insignia was, and found it gone, instead there was a pulsing star that was the same glowing blue as the allspark. It was as big as his old insignia was and in the same exact spot. "Thank you…. I think…." He honestly didn't know what else to say.

The allspark shifted and Blitzwing got the strange sensation that it was nodding. "Now, it is time for you to go back. Remember our promise….." As the allsparks voice faded so did the room blitzwing was thrown back into blackness and once again felt as if he was floating. Then out of know where he felt a powerful force slam him down and a lot of voices. He began to open his eyes, wait when did he shut them? Light shone into his optics and with it a searing pain, that's strange the light before didn't hurt his optics… Wait was that voices? He cracked open his optics to see the old medic bot, an angry yellow bot and a hysteric pink femme. Blitzwing groaned and began to shift around.

Ratchet was watching Blitzwing and the still form of Sari on top of him, when blitzwing began to shift around on the medical slab. "Will you two be quiet he is about to wake up!"

Bumblebee and Angel whipped their heads around to stare at the deceptiocon.

"Vhat happened?" Blitzwing grumbled holding his head it felt like his processers had been fried.

"I'll tell you what happened you piece of scrap metal!" Bumblebee was being held back by Angel. "You make me sick! You spark mated my best friend! Forced her more like it!"

"Bumblebee that's enough! Here drink this kid." Ratchet gave Blitzwing some oil.

"Don't give him oil! He is a deceptiocon!" Bumblebee was yelling.

"He is Sari's spark mate! He is one of us now! Get out and don't come back till you can accept that!" Ratchet was at his wits end, he had been listing to similar insults from Bumblebee and hysteric screams form Angel for a whole hour now. There's only so much a bot can take!

Bubmlebee glared at Ratchet before huffing and stomping out of the medical room. Angel was trailing out after him crying things like, "Come back Honey bee!"

"Rachet felt like vomiting his oil when he heard that. "Sorry about that kid, how you feeling?" Ratchet turned to Blitzwing once the two were gone.

"I feel like I've been compacted and then picked apart." Blitzwing could hardly move his whole body felt like It was on fire, his pain sensors where going crazy.

"After the beating you took I'm not surprised." Ratched began to hook Blitzwing up to a machine to check out his spark rate and proceeded to check out his vital signs.

After gaining his bearings a bit more Blitzwing looked around, he appeared to be in the medical wing. He then began to study the medic bot closer. "Vhy are you helping me?"

Ratchet sighed but didn't look up from the monitor. "Ive seen a lot of things in my life kid. I've seen deceptcions become autobots, and autobots become decepticons. But I have never seen an autobot and a decepticon become spark mates. A decepticon as everyone knows loses the ability to spark bond once they choose to become decepticons. However you did…. I may not know how you did it but I do know that the allspark must have helped you somehow. So I see no reason for you not to have a chance, after all you are mated to Sari and through her have become a part of this mismatched family. Though I warn you we will still be watching you."

"I zee…. Blitzwing began to travel off into his own thoughts when he realized that here was a small weight where his spark chamber was located. He looked down only to see a small form lying on top of him.

"We thought it was best to keep you too close together considering your spark connection is so young. You two probably won't be able to get father than 20 feet of each other at max." Ratchet saw Blitzwing looking down at Sari and quickly explained what she was doing on his chest plate. In fact he was a little worried on how Blitzwing would act to Sari being on him.

Ratchet stiffened when Blitzwing lifted a hand towards Sari's sleeping form. Blitzwing paused right over Sari's Small body and looked at her for a long time. He then began to gently stroke her hair gently with his pointer finger. "Beautiful…."

Ratchet was so relieved that he let out a sigh. Blitzwing's head immediately snapped up to look at Ratchet a small blush coating his face plate. He had forgotten that the medic bot was even there. "Ummm… can ve by chance keep this between us?"

Ratched gave a grunt and turned, "What you both do is none of my business. As long as you don't hurt her, that is."

Blitzwing felt slightly insulted, "I vould never! She is my spark mate." He then continued to stroke Sari's hair. "These small thin wires on the femmes head fascinate me. What do they do?"

"Well, im not sure…. I was going to do a check up on Sari to figure out what parts of her body are cybertoronien and which are human. But After the incident….. well let's just say that I haven't had a chance to fully give her a look over." Ratchet was looking at Sari when he said this.

"Vhat incident?" Blitzwing stopped stroking Sari's head long enough to look at Ratchet.

"Well I don't have all the details but from what I can understand there was a Hugh clash of spark connections…. And well… in all truth I think that she should be awake for this conversation as well." Ratchet felt uncomfortable talking about this subject and didn't want to have to repeat it again. He would rather make it easier on himself and explain it to them both at the same time.

"Don't bother waiting Ratchet I'm awake now." Sari's voice startled both bots to quickly looked down at the small female who was looking back at them with huge blue eyes.

"Hmmm…. Interesting it seems that both your eyes have returned to their natural eye color. I'll have to study that later." Ratchet turned and began to type into the computer. He wasn't too surprised that Sari had woken up. Since she and Blitzwing were Spark mates and connected at the Spark/Soul it would only make sense that they would wake up close to the same time.

Blitzwing couldent help but stare at the femme on who was now sitting up on his chest. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful….

"Hey! Did you hear me!?" Sari had been trying to get Blitzwings attention for a while now. But all she was getting was a weird stare.

Blitzwing jolted out of his thoughts, "Ummm… No zorry can you repeat that?"

"Yah sure, do you know what has happened to us? Sari wanted to see if blitzwing knew that they had become spark mates or if like herself he was unaware of it.

"Vell….. ven you zay vhat haz happened to us, are you referring to us becoming spark mates?" Blitzwing was still entranced by the femme, except this time he was seeing how small and delicate she was…. It seemed that he could break her at any moment.

"Yah that's what I meant…." So he did know, that means he did it willingly and consciously? Honestly Sari didn't know what to think of that….

There small conversation was interrupted by Ratchet, "Well kids it's time to fill you both in on….sex ed… Honestly the sooner we get this done the better. I don't need you kids coming to me later with complaints when it's too late. Best to get it all done and over with, for my sanity and for your sakes.

Sari and Blitzwing both jaw dropped and shudder at the same time while looking at Ratchet. "W-w-wha?" They both said in union, they were both so dumbfounded that they couldn't even finish the word.

"Yes well, Sari you have been raised in an organic society and would have no idea on autobot mating systems. Blitzwing decepticons usually cannot mate, in fact you are the first recorded case in history. Im not sure when you left the autobot academy but you may have missed this lessons and if you didn't…. well, then it's still good to have a refresher.

"But Ratchet! I… we…how…" Sari still couldn't form proper sentences. Yes the teacherbot at home had taught her sexed and so did her father…. It was the most awkward thing in the world and she really didn't want to go through that again…. Especially with Ratchet….. (Shudder)

Blitzwing was having his own thoughts, he had indeed had Sexed and in all truth found it just as unenjoyably… To think about it was awkward but to have to sit through a lesion again was just horrific.

"Oh, stop it you two! It's for your own good!" Ratchet was glaring at their terrified faces.

Blitzwing and Sari both groaned. "You know it's not like this is enjoyable for me either!" Ratchet was now typing on a computer where a 3D image of a female and male bot appeared.

"Now as you can see the femme bot has a breast plate that is a curve, while the male has a flat breast plate." (Sari and Blitzwing were groaning even more now) Ratchet ignored the two and kept going, "Now you see a spark connection is when two or more bots have a connection that makes it possible for them to someday merge their souls. When they do this, they become spark mates. Sparkmates are connected for life, there is no way to break the bond. A mate will feel the others pain and if one mate dies so does the other. It is the ultimate gift of love and devotion. You physically cannot spark bond if you will not provide these qualities. A male mate will be very protective of the female and the female will be the same toward the male. Though the female is known to be less aggressive and more territorial. After bonding, to become spark mates the bots must be near each other until they complete the bond physically. Until they do, they cannot be separated by more than 20 feet. If they delay the physical mating part of the bond, consequences will follow. Fist the male will become very protective and territorial, sometimes dangerous if the femme is around any other male bots. The female will become very irritable, and will go into heat. It will be to the point that there spark chambers will unlock just from looking at each other. Then lastly is will become physically painful for both bots to the point where they will both offline/die. These are the side effects of putting off physically mating for too long. There is no recommended time frame of how long until one has to mate. Your body will simply tell you when its time, what is recommended is to not ignore any urges that you may have towards each other. (That made Sari turn red as a tomato) Now for how the physical mating process works, (Sari wanted nothing more than to faint and Blitzwing wouldn't bring his optics down from the ceiling) You know where your spark chambers are correct? In the middle of your chests, they will unlock when bots are ready to mate. Your spark is your soul, heart, bond, and mating organ. Both sparks will merge and cause your sensory to overload in the end causing what humans call an orgasm. During this process a lot of touching will happen and glossa against ones spark is a well-known way to help one enjoy the mating process as well. (Blitzwing was praying that he would just go off line right now) Now since Blitzwing has three faces it is possible that his sex drive will be higher and stronger than other bots. Sari you must be aware of this, so then when the time comes you know what to expect. (Blitzwing was eyeing some of the medical tools to see which one could offline him the quickest without the medic bot being able to save him in time. Ooooh… that one looked nice and sharp….) Now as for children, since Blitzwing is a flying bot his offspring will be encased in metal eggs. The eggs develop in the female creator until they are ready to be passed to the male creator. The eggs mature and grow inside the males spark chamber until they are ready to hatch. When that happens the male will make a nest of sorts and place the eggs into it until they hatch, it is in that nest that the babys will stay until they are a week old. So, any questions?" Ratchet looked away from the 3D diagrams to see that Sari had gotten off of Blitzwing and was on the medical slab next to him. Both of their face plates were bright red and neither of them could meet optics.

"Ummmm…. Yah… just one… what about the size difference….. I mean Blitzwing is like around 50 feet or so tall. And I'm around 5 foot 8inches… That is a HUGE size difference…. How would that even work….." Sari's voice trailed off and her face became even redder if that was even possible.

"Size does not matter in our mating process, it's not like an organics, as long as the sparks can touch then mating is possible." Ratchet said. Sari and Blitzwing were absolutely mortified at this point. "So no questuons? That's great! Now you kids hurry up and get out of my medical bay so I can go erase my processors of ever having this conversation of this topic with you two.

Sari and Blitzwing blinked cause the next thing they knew they were thrown out of the medical wing and into the hallway. "Did he just say he was going to erase his memory? That is so….. unfair….." Sari couldn't help but say.

"Ha, ha, ha I can't help but agree!" Crazy shouted before spinning back to freeze.

"So….. um…well…yah….We are bound together for life huh?" Sari said awkwardly. She didn't know what to think or really what to say. She and Blitzwing were bound for life….. On top of that apparently they would be developing sexual urges towards each other, which they would have no control of! To top off the whole cherry Sunday if they didn't they would both die! She hardly even knew the guy! How was she gonna do "it" with him and have kids with him if she hardly even knew him! Then there was the 20 feet thing…. She dident even know what to say to that…..

Blitzwing was taking a few seconds to organize himself when Sari spoke, so he was caught a little off guard."Yes, vell… I promise to be the best sparkmate that I can be, and I zwear to protect you vith my life." Blitzwing was very awkward when he said this but you could tell that he was also very sincere.

Sari looked at him for a little before giving a small half smile. She could tell, no she could feel that he was telling the truth. It was like she could feel what he felt. This must be part of the Spark mate thing… Well they were bound together for the rest of their lives so she might as well accept it and try to make the best of it. But first…."Well then it can't be helped. Come on its time you meet my father."

"Father?" Blitzwing was confused he was running the strange word through his translator trying to figure out what Sari was trying to say. "Do you mean your male creator?"

"Uhhh…. Yah that's what I meant…." Sari was still getting used to some of the autobot terms that were used. "It's a tradition that the male asks the daughter's father for her hand in marriage. Well... For us that's a bit late, but it doesn't hurt to do it anyway. Or at least I hope it won't." Sari had no idea how her father would respond, after being kidnapped by Megatron he had an understandable dislike toward decepticons. So who knew maybe it would hurt. After all if her father tried to physically hurt Blitzwing from what she understood from this bond thing, he would just end up hurting her as well.

"A…" Blitzwing was about to tell Sari not to worry and that he would never let anyone hurt her. He could feel that she was scared and worried about something and wanted to reassure her. When he was interrupted by a yell.

"Sari, your awake!" Optimus quickly walked over to where Sari was standing but stopped when he saw Blitzwing standing there with her.

"Hey, Optumus!" Sari waved back with a smile.

"Are you feeling ok Sari?" Optimus didn't take his eyes off of Blitzwing when he said this.

"Yah, I'm fine a little sleep was all I needed, Blitzwing and I were just going to go to see my father….." Sari trailed off noticing the obvious tension in the room.

"You destroyed half of our prison room." Optimus looked at blitzwing as if checking to see what he would do.

"You threw an ax into my zhoulder." Blitzwing curtly replied.

"You're a decepticon and have fought and wounded us many times." Optimus replied

"Iz that the best you can come up vith?" Blitzwing rolled his optics at the autobot before him. "You are an autobot and have fought and vounded me twice as many times."

"Yes but you are an enemy, who has done the unforgivable." Optimus's face was neutral when he said this, in fact is sounded like he was reading from a textbook.

Blitzwing's eyes widened, so this is the game he wanted to play? Fine, he could play this game just fine. "Yes, but as history zays, the allspark vill be the one to choose who is right and vho is vrong. Ve are just temporary law enforcers." Blitzwing gave a small smirk once he was finished.

"It is well known that as punishment for their sins, the allspark took away decepticons ability to love and spark bond." Optimus immediately answered with his own comment.

"The allspark also blesses those it zees fit. Ve have no zay in vhat the allspark does in the end. Ve can not always be blessed enough to zee the big picture. Ve must accept the allsparks great plan and move on as bots before us have done." Blitzwing threw his own answer right back.

"This is true….." Optimus trialed off in what seemed to be thought.

"This test is useless, I vish to know vhat you vant to prove here." Blitzwing glared at Optimus waiting for an answer.

"I am just surprised that you know the textbooks and history lessions." Optimus was startled out of his thoughts by Blitzwing.

"Hmp! Typical autobot thinking. You all zeem to think that us decepticons know nothing of our own history and culture! In your minds ve have no processors and are just empty tin cans." Blitzwing gave off an offended air.

"That is not what I meant Blitzwing, I just thought that you left before you ever enterd the academy….I wasn't sure if you had gone through all of the autobot schooling and training." Though in his head Optimus had to admit that he did think that a little bit.

"For your information, I passed and graduated into a high standing position. I zimply left for my own personal reasons that do not involve you." Hothead had appeared now and was stating his opinion quiet clearly.

"Still you did do something unexpected." Optimus was looking at Blitzwing with an unreadable expression.

"If you mean becoming a zpark mate vith the femme I do not regret it, and never will." Blitzwing stood stiffer and became tenser.

"I must thank you blitzwing, without you Sari would be dead." Optimus nodded his head to blitzwing stiffly.

"What….?" Blitzwing was shocked he had expected a lot of things but this was not one of them.

"If not for you, I would have lost one of my best solders and a very good friend." Optimus was looking at Sari when he said this.

"I vould have done it anyway. You have no reason to thank me autobot." Blitzwing really didn't know what to say, but he did know that his words just now were true.

"But be warned blitzwing, if I find out that you did this for your own personal gain. Or some type of scheme thought up by Megatron. I will find a way to break the spark connection and I will Offline you in the most painful way possible. Are we clear?" Optimus was now glaring at blitzwing again in order to get his point across.

"Though I vould never do zuch a thing. I vill agree to your little promise, but only because my zpark mate zeems to like you for zome odd reason." Blitzwing glared right back into Optimus's optics.

"Ok, guys! Your both making me stressed! Blitzwing I can feel your emotions that are going haywire! And Optimus your making the situation even worse with your interrogation!" Sari was looking up at both bots from the floor. She didn't know how to handle the amount of emotions that she was feeling. She couldn't tell which were hers and which were Blitzwings. It was nearly driving her mad! All she knew was that she needed it to stop, and soon.

"Im zorry my zpark mate! I zhould have been more considerate of the connection. It's still zo young that vere both still extremely zensitive towards it." Blitzwing turned to Freez and went down on one knee in order to be closer to Sari.

"I apologize Sari. I had no idea that I was hurting you." Optimus looked down at Sari frowning apologetically.

Sari was clutching the middle of her chest where all the turmoil seemed to originate from, "Its ok… but please just both of you stop. It's too much for me to take when you argue. Blitzwings emotions are so strong and I just don't know how to handle it yet…."

"I think that iz enough for today. Don't you agree autobot?" Blitzwing looked at Optimus with a glair.

"Yes, well…. I guess there is no reason to question you anymore today." Optimus glared back but didn't act on it.

"Good, now you vere zaying zomething about meeting your male creator?" Blitzwing looked back at Sari in hopes of Calming them both down.

Sari took a deep breath, "Yes, we have to go and explain this to him. Though it will be hard…. If we make it out alive that is." Sari mumbled the last part to herself. She was calming down now and was able to breathe a little bit easier.

"You're going to go tell your father? Sari are you sure?" Optimus looked at Sari unsure.

"He's got to find out some time, and on top of that from what I can understand Blitzwing and I can't be more than 20 feet from each other. How am I going to explain why he is hanging around Sumdac tower to my dad if I don't tell him what's going on first?" Sari gave Optimus a duh look.

"Well yes Sari, but I was going to ask if it was too soon….would you like me there to help explain at least?" Optimus seemed to deflate and looked at Sari with reassuring optics.

"Hmmm…. Well that isn't such a bad idea…. I could probably use help if the situation gets out of control and with the explanation…. Sure if you don't mind that would be helpful. Sari thought it over and decided that it would be best if he came.

Blitziwng was going to open his mouth in protest at Optimus's idea, when Sari agreed. This made him slam his mouth shut fast. Rule number one don't make your femme upset if you want to live a long good life. Not just that though, he didn't want her to strain herself especially if she was already strained by the bond.

"Good lets role out." Optimus used his usual catch phrase when he was with the autobots. He transformed into his truck mode and opened his door for sari out of habit. Sari started to walk towards the truck and began to climb in when she was swiped up by a huge warm metal hand.

"I think that My zpark mate vill ride vith me. I'll follow, ok auto bot?" Blitzwing was turning into his tank mode as he spoke.

The next thing Sari new she was inside the tank. She felt Blitzwing's emotions he was jealous and slightly angry. But why? Cause she was going to ride with optimus? She did that all the time with all the Autobots…. Well except for prowl, since he was a motorcycle she wasn't allowed to ride him until she was older. "Are you ok….." Sari didn't know why but she wanted to know what was making him so upset.

"Don't ride vith anyone but me, do you understand!?" Hotheads voice came from the tank. It sounded slightly panicked, angry and maybe a little scared.

"Ok. Don't worry I won't ride with anyone else whenever your around ok? If you're near you will be my main mode of transportation." Sari didn't know why but she felt like she had to sooth Blitzwing in any way she could. Maybe it was a bond thing…. She began to make (Shhh) sounds while stroking the control panel before her. After a couple minuets she could feel Blitzwing calm down, his emotions becoming embarrassment and shame.

"Did I hurt you vhen I grabbed you?" Hothead's voice was gruff but concerned.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. There is no need to worry about anything." Sari was happy that blitzwing had finally calmed down.

"It's just the thought of you having to depend on any other male bot for anything, sickens me and makes me mad. I'm hear for you now zo don't use them as transportation. It's my job to take care of you and provide for you. So just don't go to them for things like this… ok?" Blitzwing had calmed down now and was rather mad at himself for losing his temper and grabbing his mate like that.

"Ok, if it means that much to you, I promise that I won't." Sari didn't see the big deal but it seemed to mean a lot to blitzwing so she would comply.

Blitzwing seemed to let out a Hugh sigh and become less tense. There was than a comfortable silence that followed. Sari took advantage of the situation to look around. It seemed that everywhere she looked there were buttons and seats. "Wow... So this is what a tank looks like from the inside…" Sari mumbled to herself.

Blitzwing heard her however, "Hmmm? Does it look interesting to you?"

Sari blushed she had not expected him to hear her, "Ummm… well it's just that I've never been inside a tank before…. It's a new experience is all."

"Vell this is a new experience for me as vell. I have never had anyone inside of me before." Blitzwing was getting used to the feeling however.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Sari was worried that she was hurting him.

"No, just different…. I think that if it vas anyone else I vould probably hate it. But since it's you my zpark mate I find it quiet enjoyable." Blitzwing was telling the truth, it sort of felt like she belonged there inside of him.

"Hey blitzwing, I've noticed that you haven't said my name once. You have eather called my organic, bot, or Spark mate. Do you know my name?" Sari was curious to see if he just didn't say her name cause it never occurred to him or if he didn't know it.

"Of course I know your name its Zari." Blitzwing said with a smirk.

"Sari... It's Sari Blitzwing." Sari was trying to get Blitzwing to say her name properly.

"That's what I said, Zari…" Blitzwing replied.

"No its Sari, Not Zari. Here sound it out with me SSSSSSS-aaaaaa-rrrrrr-iiiiiii" Sari tried to sound it out with Blitzwing.

"ZZZZZZZ-aaaaa-rrrr-iiiii" Blitzwing reapeted.

"Oh, well its close enough I guess…." Sari gave up. She would just have to deal with blitzwing calling her Zari from now on. But now that she thought about it… it didn't sound so bad…. Maybe like a pet name… But then it would only be fare that she give blitzwing a pet name in return. But what? Hmmm….

Sari's thoughts were interrupted by Optimus, "Where here, everyone get ready."

"Oh boy…" Sari couldn't help but mutter. Her stomach immediately flipped off of the pet name and onto how to break the news to her father.

"Everything's going to be ok. I'll be with you the whole way. I won't let anyone hurt you Zari, I swear." Blitzwing could feel Sari's anxiousness and wanted to calm her.

"Ummm… I think that it's best if you go around the back with optimus and let me explain to my dad before you let him see you." Sari was looking around the inside of the tank trying to figure out where Blitzwings face was… That was always something she could never figure out…. How on earth did they see when their faces were know were to be seen from the inside or the outside? She made a mental note to ask later.

"Blitzwing transformed into his bot mode and placed Sari gently on the ground. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yes I'm sure, Stay with Optimus until I call you both ok?" Blitzwing didn't like this idea to much but if that is what his spark mate wanted then that was what he would do.

"Fine I will wait, but if you need me, call right away." Sari nodded and began to walk towards the building.

"Here goes nothing….." She sighed before going into Sumdac tower.


End file.
